Mortal Flaw
by Shake Your Kitty
Summary: Final Chapter. KarshXGlenn pairing. Read and review please!
1. Chapter One

Intro:  
This is simply a yaoi fic between KarshXGlenn. Nothing erotic goes on (not yet, anyway), so for those yaoi-likers who usually do not read hard-core fics, this is one you can read.  
  
I need help with inspiration, but that doesn't mean I still can't write a simple CC fic. My other fiction on CC seems to fail beyond belief, so why attempt anything original in that area when people never read it? I want to stretch my work so people will get a feeling that they haven't received before, but with the look of things, everything has been done twice already..   
  
If you don't like yaoi, then don't read. Bigotry is something I don't take very lightly, and those haters who COULD avoid yaoi but still read and review (or just flame) are gays in denial themselves. Just piss off if you don't like this. I'm not taking crap for something I want to do.   
  
  
Chapter I:   
  
~A destiny begins-  
Entwined with a lovers fingers  
Ginger, soft rays of sunshine  
sparkle down upon his bare flesh-  
and dewdrops  
secrete their internal moisture  
to bath his skin in their scented oils.  
All fall to the new hero~  
  
  
"Again, we are meant to wait.." Glenn whispered to lady Riddel who sat upon the embankment close to Viper Manor, gazing into the sky filled with clouds touched by golden rays. "I wish Zoah would hurry it up. What could possibly take so long..?"  
  
"Now, now. What would Dario say to his little brother plagued by impatience?" Riddel watched with amusement as Glenn blushed. " `Be patient, young one. Patience is a virtue we Dragoons hold sacred.'"  
  
"You forget.. Dario is no longer with us in this world, but in the other, he-"  
  
Riddel shook her head in reply. "I do not forget," she answered. "Have patience, young one. Oh.." She stood to glimpse a sparkle of silver in the distance with a smile on her face. "Here they are now! I wonder what the world daddy is doing.."  
  
Glenn watched with annoyance as the Deva's made their way down the sloping hills that lead to the embankments, Marcy and Zoah at Karsh's side, while general Viper trailed behind to scout out the area for something. Riddel began to run towards them with a bellflower dangling limply from her hand in an attempt to greet the group before Glenn could scold Karsh in any way.  
  
"I see you're still here, boy." Karsh teased the young man, standing beside him to watch whatever he was looking at. "Bored?"  
  
"No.. I am annoyed." Glenn answered. "Where have you all been for the past three hours? I could hear Zoah several times shouting out something, but.." Glenn cocked his eyebrows to watch the expression Karsh held change. " Were you all planning something again?"  
  
The violet-haired dragoon left his companion to join in with the surprise Riddel was in for, and when she heard, she jumped up in excitement, forgetting her ladyness in a moment.  
  
A banquet was all Glenn could catch, though it did not interest him the least. He kicked a rock in exasperation away from his place before sitting down to view the landscape the continent possessed. What could be interesting about a simple banquet, he asked himself. Riddel would no doubt enjoy it, but would Karsh do whatever it took to win her over? What of Dario in the other dimension?  
  
"If only it hadn't closed, dammit!" Glenn whispered. "Karsh would take his silly love and throw it down the drain.."  
  
"Hey, Glenn!" Karsh called, beckoning the young man into the circle the group had made to plan ideas. "We need you!"  
  
"Why?" was his answer, looking at his friend with impatience. "I have no ideas for such a thing. Find someone who can actually plan something ahead of time. Was this Riddels `surprise'?"  
  
Karsh looked the boy over before making his way over to him. "What is your problem, Glenn? What is upsetting you so..?"  
  
"Nothing.. I'll help. I might as well."  
  
Though no ideas came to his head, Glenn managed to understand what Viper was planning. Everyone in El Nido was invited to the banquet, it seemed, and it would be held in Termina with a special appearance from Nikki, Miki, and the Magical Dreamers.  
  
"Just like.. Ah, never mind.." Glenn said, looking to where Riddel stood, excited. "Who else is invited? Surely not Porre!"  
  
Zoah scoffed at the young mans remark. "OF COURSE NOT. YOU THINK WE WOULD GO THAT FAR, GLENN? IT WILL BE FUN, I ASSURE YOU. RIDDEL CAN DO WHAT SHE WANTS IN THE MEANTIME TO PREPARE."  
  
"How many weeks until this banquet?"  
  
"Two.." Riddel replied. "Oh, it will be so grand! I want bellflowers decorating the sidewalks, delicious food lined up at the stands to attract visitors. And when Nikki and his group perform, I wish it to be that beautiful play we saw when liberating Marbule!"  
  
"Are you mad..?" Glenn asked, getting looks from the others. "I'm sorry, Riddel.. Forgive me."  
  
"What is it, Glenn? You haven't been acting like yourself lately.."  
  
~"I will follow in my father and brothers footsteps and become a great dragoon, wielding Einlanzer."~   
  
Isn't that what I promised myself?, Glenn thought. What has come over me? Why am I so touchy..?  
  
"..It's nothing. I'm fine.. Really." Glenn replied. "Let's just continue, shall we? That play will be very enchanting, I am sure."  
  
When all ideas were spent, the group returned to Viper Manor to celebrate with a feast, Karsh as usual sitting beside Riddel and mesmerizing her with his beautiful smile. Glenn grew annoyed at this too, though he knew no reason why he should. Maybe because of Dario? Or, was it because Glenn, too, loved Riddel?  
  
No, that wasn't it! Glenn did not love the lady in such a way. She was very captivating, beautiful, and graceful in all forms of speech and manner. But.. Love? Nonsense!  
  
"Glenn, pass the champagne, please." Riddel asked him, eyeing the man with an interested expression. "I think you need something to cool you off a bit."  
  
Glenn nodded and popped the cork, filled his glass to the rim, then set it down in front of his friend before having a taste of it himself. This action caused Karsh to utter a usual "grr" as he watched his companion give no toast to anything.  
  
"Well, what shall we drink to?" Viper asked. "I say.. to health and prosperity!"  
  
They all raised their glasses, poured when passed, then drank delicately. Riddel wiped the corners of her mouth while Zoah spilled a bit of the alcohol onto his lap by accident. Karsh watched Glenn drink quietly at the end of the stretch of table before taking a second helping of champagne himself.  
  
"Glenn, what do you toast to?" he asked. "We've all said ours. We'd like to know your thoughts."  
  
Glenn looked up at the group who was waiting for his response, though Karsh's eyes burned him the most. "I toast to the usual.. Peace and prosperity, love and hope.. May the stars shine brighter for those who have faith in fate.." he replied. "What I want to say has been said. Carry on."  
  
*******  
  
Once night began to fall, Glenn found himself in bed while Karsh slept uneasily on the mattress beside him. Thoughts began to cloud his mind, visions of the past, making him wince and drift in and out of consciousness.  
  
As the night went on, he was in a dream filled with blackness, the very air contained no oxygen around him as he ran, on and on. Voices spoke out in every direction but to no avail.. They too were enveloped with blackness.  
  
He thought he cried out at one point, asking for someone to stand beside him and comfort his raging soul. No one was there.. He was alone in the void he could not get out of..  
  
But when his cries became loud enough to wake others, Glenn found himself in someone's arms as the dream faded away and slumber died. The warmth was intoxicating, hands caressed his sweat-matted head, and a voice spoke softly into his ear.  
  
"It will be alright.. It was just a dream.. Glenn, Glenn.."  
  
"Karsh..?" Glenn asked, grasping him tightly in his grasp. "W..where am I? What happened?"  
  
Karsh looked down at him with strained eyes. "Just a dream, just a dream.. Go to sleep.."  
  
The words were echoing in Glenn's head consumed by his heart that pounded roughly inside his chest. Even though it must have been real, the very incident seemed like a dream itself as Glenn drifted back off into sleep with Karsh's hands rubbing up and down his back.  
  
"It will be alright.. It was just a dream.. Glenn, Glenn.."  
  
*  
  
Morning crept along the reaches of Termina as the suns rays touched the dying moonlight and shifted it away. The sky was filled with a glow, and when the sunshine touched the curtains at Glenns bedside, he awoke from his sleep to see he was alone in his room. He rose, called out to Karsh several times and began to dress amidst the gathering light outside.  
  
When he was finished, Glenn left the cottage and walked down into the city where people were just beginning to rise to the new day as well. No sign of Karsh anywhere Glenn soon found. He was confused about the night before, and wanted to know what kind of dream he had had.  
  
Was that, too, just a dream? Glenn thought. That sweet touch.. Like a lovers? Could that have been a simple dream..?  
  
Soon enough, the young dragoon found his companion down by the rivers edge, caressing a flower that was held tight in his grasp. His usual boots lay discarded at the rocks around him as his feet splashed relentlessly against the waters edge.  
  
"So.. This is where you are." Glenn spoke, watching his friend turn to give a smile at being discovered. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Just thinking. You still scared?"  
  
Glenn eyed the man with a question lingering about his features, but the thoughts of the dream resurfaced as he watched his friend grin mischievously.  
  
"..What was that about?" he asked. "What was I doing?"  
  
Karsh gave a laugh and beckoned the boy to sit beside him. "You were crying out something I'm not going to say right away, but you were shaking.. You woke me up and the only way to shut you up was to try to comfort you." Karsh smiled. "It worked."  
  
"So.. That was you? But the dream.. I don't remember it.. What-"  
  
"Eh.. You just screamed out a few things, and then you started babbling.. Look, I'm not going to say WHAT you wanted, but I tried my best, I did."  
  
Glenn looked at Karsh with puzzlement, and when he sat down, he sighed as the cool water touched his bare feet. He laid back and stared at the sky that moved overhead. "What I wanted? Was it something personal?"  
  
"You could say that," Karsh replied. "You sounded like a fool, saying `hold me. I'm so scared.. He's chasing me again..' I started to panic, so I did so. What was chasing you?"  
  
"I told you! I don't know what you're talking about.. All I can remember is that I woke up and you were holding me. I know I was scared of something because I was trembling-"  
  
"Damn right you were trembling!" Karsh said, giving a laugh. "And your little heart was thumping like hell. I didn't know what was going on, but since you don't, either, I'm not going to ask." He rose from his place and looked down at his friend. "I'm heading back to Viper Manor. It's about 7:00, so Riddel should be planning out the.. er.. Whatever it is she's planning out. I'll see you."  
  
Glenn couldn't speak or ask the man to stay, and he could not help but think about what Karsh had said. Being chased.. Shaking..  
  
"I feel something foreboding.. I can't get you off of my mind, Karsh.. That feeling.. Those words.. Something isn't right.. If only I could know what it was..!"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
NOTE: It stands as unrevolutionary and simple, but I'm sure it will turn into something nice much later on. The pairing may be changed to desirable one in future chapters, something original.. Has anyone done a ZoahXGlenn fic? I think that's pretty hot.. Oh well, that's just my opinion. 


	2. Chapter Two

Mortal Flaw:

Author's Note: The original first chapter was written roughly 3 years, four months, and 19 days ago. I'm currently beginning this on December 27th, 2005 at 2:38 a.m. in the morning. Just call it boredom. I've been wanting to write something and I decided on writing in this, since I haven't in a long while.

Mortal Flaw is a yaoi story between Karsh and Glenn. I really don't want anything hot and heavy (laughs) at the moment; I guess I want more of a story than anything else, since PWP's only achieve one thing, and that's stimulation (if you're stimulated by it.) And honestly, PWP was SO 3 years ago anyway.

The original story was intended on a "let's follow this couple for awhile and see where it goes", but as my writing style has changed and my whole attitude is no longer the same, I've decided to adapt an actual story with it and gradually build a relationship. It's all a concept as I write this, really.

So, maybe I can do this. Let's see how far I get; it might be another 3 years before the next chapter is written, all depending on how it goes and how far I can get into it. Long live boredom!

Warning: If you don't like yaoi, then I don't see why you'd be reading this. It just doesn't compute with me. I guess you have the freedom to flame me, but isn't it just a big waste of time, anyway? Hell, put your energy into something else; it's not gonna change anyone's view point.

Chapter Two: Love Without Bonds

"What are you thinking?" Riddel asked a silent Karsh, who had stretched himself across the emerald-green grass with arms behind his purple head and eyes cast to the wispy clouds above him. "We only have a day before the celebration, and everyone's a little on edge. I cannot see why. We've ensured it shall be a grand occasion with no possible spoil..."

"You think too much, Lady Riddel." Karsh replied. "Me, I don't think at all these days. What's there to think about? We only have Porre to really fear, and those bastards have gone silent." He winked at her and bared a mouth filled with pearly whites. "The party's gonna be great. Don't worry about it. Worrying makes things stressful."

"I suppose.." Riddel tucked in her legs until her graceful face was seated between the curves of her knees; her hair fell around her milky-white cheeks like a veil of purple gossamer. Karsh took in her devastating beauty in such a way that it was as if one more moments glimpse would surely rupture his heart. He didn't dare turn away from it, though; it was like looking into the sun. It was so beautiful, but it could also be dangerous in the process.

Dangerous? he thought, laughing silently to himself. The barrier's closed. Dario is on the other side, with no way to reach his beloved. For all we know, she'll never see him again, and I love her very much.. Why waste such a beautiful thing?

"You ARE thinking, aren't you, Karsh?" Riddel teased. "Your brow has lowered itself upon your eyes. That's your expression when you are deep in thought. I've seen it many times before. You cannot lie to me now!" She cast a loving smile into his direction. "Tell me, what's going on inside that head?"

Karsh smiled weakly back. "Nothing. Really, I'm being very serious, Lady Riddel! Nothing's going on in my head. Just happiness, I guess. And at peace. Maybe that's it.. Yeah, peace. I got a good feeling about the future." That was a blatant lie; he feared he would never have the courage to tell her how he felt, and that his love would fall into obscurity by five years time. It was something that made him retch if he every really thought about it. And yet..

Then there was Glenn. He didn't know how he felt about that subject; he'd not crossed into it since that night when Glenn had woken up from an obviously terrible dream, but that feeling he had had when Glenn tossed and turned, called out, begged Karsh to hold him.. It was unsettling, even a bit.. arousing?

Now that's damn weird, he thought. Doesn't make any sense at all to me, either. Glenn's my best friend. Furthermore, I've never felt like that towards any guy, ever. Ah, it was just a reflex, I guess. Well... Maybe not a REFLEX, but something else.. It's unimportant.

"Karsh, you're keeping so much from me today!" Riddel said with a mock slap directed at his stomach. It felt like she had just caressed him, and that, too was unsettling. "You have to tell me or I won't be able to help you with it. It must be really serious. Your brow almost covered all of your eyes this time.."

"Don't worry yourself, Lady Riddel!" he replied. "It's nothing. I'm ok."

"If you say so, Karsh.." Riddel whispered. She too looked above her as a Beeba-shaped cloud passed on by.

"Don't get yourself in such a state. I promised Riddel I'd take her around Termina, remember? I can't play host to everyone..!"

"It's not that, Karsh! You said you had nothing to do on the celebration." Glenn cast cold eyes to his friend while he plunged both hands into a pile of dirty laundry. Every week, some soldiers came by to take the used sheets and clothing down to Termina port to collect a bucketful of water and a large bag of dry soap. It was a duty most of the "washers" hated, but they were paid quite handsomely for it, so not many complained. Glenn was used to doing his own laundry. It bothered him to have someone else do it for him; it made him feel dependant, and that was something he hated feeling.

"I'll come back and keep you company, Glenn." Karsh teased. "Besides, we have the others coming up as well; Leena, Nikki (before he sings, that is), and even Kid's promised to make a momentary appearance."

"Kid? Is she still searching for Serge?" Glenn immediately ceased thinking of his loneliness. They hadn't seen Kid (or Serge, for that matter) since the Time Devourer's defeat. That was awhile back; Kid left early morning to look around El Nido and even the Mainland above for a way back to the parallel world that Serge currently resided in. She wasn't going to forget.. Maybe he would, but she couldn't. It was probable that she loved him dearly.

Poor girl, he thought, sitting down on his bed while Karsh rummaged through his own pile of clothes. It must feel like hell to have someone you love ripped away from you like that.. It was fate, no doubt.. But is fate even real?

"Get up, Glenn. We have to take these outside. The 'washers' will be around by noon, and we can't sit here all day." Karsh knelt down to pick all his whites up before going to the door. He turned to look at his friend. "What's worrying you?"

"Nothing.." Glenn lied. Just past events, that's all.. All of them should be meaningless to me, but I can't help.. Maybe because of my current...?

"You didn't answer my question." Glenn spoke. "Is Kid still searching for Serge?"

"To my knowledge, yah. Then again, we haven't seen her for at least a few weeks. What's wrong?"

Glenn shook his head in reply. Nothing was really wrong; he was just curious, that's all.

"How much time do you plan to spend with Riddel, Karsh?" Glenn, too, knelt to gather his own clothes so he could place them in the small hamper outside. "I know her father is wanting her to make a speech at the gathering. I don't see how you can be with her all day."

Karsh shrugged. He was too busy fumbling in his dark's to think too much on Glenn's question.

"I don't want to have to wait by the entrance all day." Glenn muttered. He looked down at his hands like a little boy. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't need Karsh around to have a good time; all he did was show off anyway, and what fun was in making a complete jack ass of yourself in front of people? On second thought, maybe it'd be better if he just walked around Termina for awhile before going by his father's grave. That age old tradition of placing a Bellflower on the tomb stone might be only for certain occasions, but it gave him a sort of peace inside to look at it and talk to it.

"You know what," Glenn said, "Just have fun with Riddel. I have some things I want to do tomorrow anyway. So be with her. I know you-"

"Don't finish that sentence.." Karsh warned playfully.

"Alright.."

Karsh looked up at Glenn and sighed quickly. "I didn't mean to sound mean, Glenn. I do love Riddel. I won't lie to you. I just don't think it needs to be said so much, you know? Ahh, forget it. I'm not gonna leave you alone all day. We can go do something later; I hear they have a few games in town. Maybe even a Dragon Race provided by the feeder."

Glenn nodded. "We can do that.."

"Don't look so glum. Hell, maybe even both you, Riddel, and I can go walking sometime later. I'm not gonna hog her all to myself. So cheer up! It's gonna be great."

Glenn smiled weakly. "I know."

The waves lapped at her toes, pulling the sand away and tickling the undersides of her feet in the process. She'd promised the others she would be here, and she was; however, it didn't feel like it would be in her best interest to stay for too long. Termina, while beautiful, was a melancholy sort of place with too many memories of the past.. The past she was still trying to regain.

Serge seemed so close yet so far away from her. It was odd to think that he could be standing where she was now, overlooking the many-colored hues of blue lingering within the curling waters of the ocean. The entirety of that expanse resembled a flooring of sapphires, stretching out to the great, blue wonder. While she normally wouldn't think too much on the ocean, she couldn't help it these days. It calmed her on lonely hours, brought a sense of peace to her soul. To think that he was there at the moment also comforted her. She didn't like feeling like a blubbering little fool; could she really be lovesick? Did she love Serge? No, she couldn't.. Love was for weak, little girls.

Kid, get ahold of yourself, she thought, kicking a mound of sand up as she got to her feet. You'll find him one of these days, even if it's the last damn thing you do! Go on with your life until then. There's a way to meet him..

Angelus Errare.. She stood there on Opassa Beach, scanning the perimeter for a way into his world. She clutched her pendant tightly but nothing happened. She even shook it a little. Nothing, no portal, no nothing. What a waste of time.

"Dammit, Serge, where the hell are ya? Come on! You gotta find a way back. You can't just stay there when I need you. Don't forget me.. Don't.."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness, you know." came a friendly, teasing voice from behind her. Kid turned to see Leena standing a few feet behind her own place. She smiled in recognition.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I am mad.. How ya been?"

"I'm ok. You?" asked Leena. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. How's the search going?"

Kid rolled her eyes. Did everyone know? People kept asking her over and over again; it wasn't anyone's business, but it did ensure her desire to continue the search. She shook her head, tucking the pendant back into her pocket and walking towards the fair-haired youth.

"I missed you." admitted Leena. "We all have. We don't get to see you these days. I haven't seen anyone since then, actually. This world's Poshul has been gone for a long time, and without Serge around ripping through dimensions, it's been real boring."

"Tell me about it." Kid laughed to herself at the mention of boredom. It really had been. There was nothing to do what with Porre's silence and Lynx's demise. Nothing at all; just walking around, searching for clues that never lead to anything. She'd be better off finding a way into the future and discovering a way to cross over, but without her Big Sis to help her, there was no chance in doing that.

"Are you going to the celebration tomorrow?" Leena asked, sitting down in Kid's place and digging her fingers into the damp sand. "I said I would. I guess everyone from this world will be there. It's a bit painful to think about, especially now that we don't have the one person we really wanted there, but it might be fun."

"It might be. Who knows. We'll see Riddel and the Acacia Dragoons, at least. Haven't spoken to them in.. damn.."

Leena laughed. "Exactly. You should be ashamed of yourself." She laughed again as Kid wrinkled her nose. "It's understandable. If I had the way, I'd be searching too.. Oh, no, don't worry, I'm not trying to move in on your expedition, but I'd like to see him again, at least."

Kid shrugged. It didn't matter anymore who was looking for him. Just as long as he was found and brought here. It did not feel right to have him there in another world. Kid felt like she was being selfish, but it didn't matter to her.. She had to see him again.. She just had to..

"Yeah.. Awkward moment." Leena murmured. She grabbed a handful of sand and rubbed her fingers through its rough texture. It felt like wet dirt; the billion grains had turned to a sickly-brown mush packed with molecules of salt water. She threw the ball of sand into the upcoming tide and watched it hit the water in a radiant splash. "Big time awkward.."

"No, no." Kid responded. "I was just thinking stupid thoughts. Do you wanna go wander around or catch something to eat? Hell, catch up?" She gave a weak laugh to back up this sudden idea.

"Sure. We got nothing else to do, do we? Might as well make a day of it."

The two walked side by side out of the coral way of Opassa beach and into the blurry stretch of grass and sun-bathed land.

Glenn walked along the winding pathway to the small hut he and his brother shared at one time, long ago. This path was drenched in far away memories; his brother was someone he had looked up to, wanted to be.. Now..

Glenn was his own person. He owned ideas of his own, spoke in his own manner.. He didn't need his shadow of a brother to guide him any further into life. It was true he missed him, but the ghost of the past had been chased too many times before.

Karsh loved Riddel.. The ghost no longer seemed to have sway over the purple-headed man. For some reason, Glenn felt envious about the blossoming relationship between Riddel and Karsh. It was merely built upon friendship, as Riddel still held onto the hope that the portal would be opened and her man would jump out and retrieve her. Karsh was blind sighted by his love; he knew not of Riddel's own feelings, only his. Glenn grew angry every time he saw the two together. What was he jealous over? Was it Karsh? Or was it Riddel? Could he honestly have feelings toward his best friend..?

"Yeah right.." he told himself. "That is impossible. But I have never felt anything towards anyone else. Is it.. is it possible that I care about Karsh in a different way? I would have to find out what kind of way first. It would be silly to call it love; I know not of how I feel about him. I will have to look at this possibility with an open mind and not fall upon the ways of thinking of this day and age.. It could be true.. I could love him.. It just would not feel right.."

He stood before the tiny, closed doorway to the hut with both feet pressed firmly together. He spread his legs apart slightly before placing his hand upon the shiny, metal door knob. A sudden knot had gathered where his Adam's Apple lay. Some days he came here to think. There were usually kids around, playing, laughing, making merriment in the front yard where the old scarecrow-like dummy stood. A pang of feeling shot up from the pit of his stomach and cast an icy sensation all over his front. Tears were apparent; they wouldn't be allowed to come through, though.

"Dario.. I wish you were here to take Riddel away from Karsh.." he suddenly said aloud. "She needs you now more than ever. I need you, too."

I'm being selfish, he thought, and I haven't even accepted these feelings.. I'll have to think on it some more..

He walked into the little room and sat down on his old bed, plopping his feet upon each other and leaning back with hands on stomach. His whole body felt warm and relaxed; it was a feeling he didn't get too much these days, and it was a damn shame, too. When Lynx was thought to have been a friend, not yet a foe, Glenn had come here and think all day long, wondering if the General was being manipulated and how he could help. He felt so helpless back then.. And even now, he knew that feeling hadn't fully gone away.

He was knocked out of his pondering by the sound of familiar footsteps creaking across the floor board. It was Karsh.

"There you are. Lunch is almost ready. Why are you in here, hiding away?" teased the violet-haired man.

"I'm not hiding."Glenn defended. "Just thinking a little. I'll be up there in a little while. Save me a place?"

"Sure thing, bro. Or you could just walk with me up there? We could talk a little.."

Glenn agreed and rose to his feet with a loud thunk. He looked at his friend, feeling a flush suddenly burn in his cheeks. Could it be love..?

"You ready?" asked Karsh.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Don't lag behind. I might leave ya." Karsh winked.

"Mm, the food looks so good!"

Riddel wrapped her long, graceful fingers around the outer rim of the bowl, pulling it towards her as gingerly as she could manage. It was made entirely of rare El Nido crystal, blue-tinged with little red flecks at the very bottom, and was used specifically for honey-coated puddings. The pudding jiggled as she dug her curved, amber-studded spoon into its contents and dug out a large portion. Karsh watched her with love in his eyes.

"Will there be pudding at the celebration tomorrow?" asked Marcy, who had taken her place beside Zoah. "I love pudding; it's so sweet and.. It's like, really good. And good for you, I hear."

"ONLY CERTAIN TYPES OF PUDDING." Zoah butted in. "SOMETIMES IT'S FILLED WITH FAT. IF YOU PLAN TO DIET, IT'D BE BEST TO LEAVE IT OUT."

"Diets are so last month.."

Glenn accepted his portion of pudding before noticing General Vipers disapproving eye. Pudding was always reserved for last, but everyone in the hall acted like a bunch of children when it came to it.

"Why are you hesitating, Glenn?" asked Riddel softly. "Don't you like pudding? Or are you on a diet yourself?"

"No, no, of course not. I was just wondering if we should wait until we receive our main course before helping ourselves to it."

Karsh threw back his head in a roar of laughter. "Don't be so rule-bound, Glenn. Go ahead, eat some. Might as well before we all eat it."

"Like a bunch of pigs." Marcy chirped in.

"PIGS? HARDLY..."

Riddel placed a hand over her mouth to stop a sudden "cough" and dipped her amber-studded spoon into her portion, curling the hollow area into the delicate surface and cutting herself out a piece. She lavished on the texture for a few moments before swallowing and repeating the process.

Karsh watched her with interest, while Glenn felt the knot grow heavier in his stomach.

"When will our main course get here?" asked Marcy. "Like, I'm starving.."

"HAVE PATIENCE. THE CHEF WAS KIND ENOUGH TO PREPARE US SOMETHING A BIT LATER. WE SHOULD WAIT FOR IT.."

"You're such a stiff sometimes, Zoah." Marcy replied with venom.

"Now, now, you two." Viper warned. "Settle down and sit there quietly. All of you are acting like a couple of kids.."

Marcy raised her hand in annoyance. "Umm.."

"Well.. I guess you are the exception.. Since you ARE a child." Karsh teased.

Marcy stuck out her tongue before eating a bit of her pudding.

A few minutes later, several waiters came into the small room carrying silver, lidded trays. They were set in front of the group; lobster, stuffed crab; most of the food was sea-based, all steaming and bright red from the boil, and there were several fried trays filled with delicious bread-type items. Karsh felt his mouth begin to water as he reached for a piece of stuffed crab. Nothing beat El Nido's food.

"I hope we are treated to the same type of meal tomorrow." Riddel spoke out after swallowing a bit of her own food. "I shall be in heaven if so."

Glenn caught Karsh's eye and tried his best to return the smile he was given.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing and Wanting

**Mortal Flaw**

_Author's Note: Just felt like writing a little more in this fic. I may have lost the audience, but hey, that's what happens when you don't update it, I guess. Anyway, so far/_

Chapter ONE: Glenn's foul mood and his dream.

Chapter TWO: Realization that he may be in love with Karsh.

What is to happen next? Will Karsh, too, come to terms with his possible sexual frustrations, or will he ignore them? He does love Riddel.. _Oh the choices, the choices. :)_

**Present day**: I wrote some of this chapter a month or two ago, perhaps longer; not so sure. I've decided what I want to do with the story when I continue it. It's hard for me to write it, because it deals with a lot of angst and emotion, but sometimes, that's what life hands us:D We fall in love who we fall in love with, right? Just the way it is. I wish the two would just let their guards down, but that's not exactly very realistic. There's a lot of layers there.

CHAPTER THREE:

_Celebration, Part One: Knowing and Wanting_

Daylight.

The sun's gentle rays pierced the thin wall of clouds that shrouded the eastern sector of the dark, gloomy sky, bringing with it a lush, warm glow to the greys, blacks, and hazy whites. It sparkled across the dew-ridden grass blades, danced against the Acacia Dragoon's quarters windows, and finally woke a purple haired man from his deep, dreamless slumber. He stretched uneasily with fists clenched and bare chest drenched in sweat; the night had been almost unbearably hot. It was always humid around this time in El Nido, and even when the sun went down, the heat did not subside. If he'd given a second thought to the day that lay before him, Karsh might have developed a better mood, but now, he felt like throwing a fist against the wall.

"Dammit.." He whispered. "Did I even sleep right?" He rubbed his hands furiously against his eyes while pushing back a clump of wet hair away from his face and atop his head. "I feel like shit.."

"Karsh..?" asked a groggy voice from the bed beside him. Glenn rose from his place amidst a heap of pillows and sheets and swung his legs across the side of his mattress. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah. Go back to sleep, Glenn. It's only dawn. We got some time before the celebration."

Glenn nodded and buried his blonde head into the hollow of his patchy , blue-tinged pillow. He shuddered momentarily; it was anyone's guess that he had drifted back off to sleep as quick as that. Karsh watched the young man with sudden interest; the muscle in the boys back tensed up ever so slightly before unclenching as he took in two lung fulls of air. There was something beautiful in the way Glenn breathed, the purple haired man took notice. It slightly disturbed him; he didn't know what he was thinking. What did any of it mean? Why did his insides feel like this, like he wanted to turn the young man over and-

"I'd better go find Zoah and Marcy." Karsh told himself. "Might as well get the day started."

"Oh, it's so beautiful!"

Lady Riddel overlooked the sleeping town of Termina; Bellflowers clung to the streets, all a rich, deep blue in color, all interwoven with one another to form a carpet of sorts that draped the cobbled stone-sidewalks. She walked across them, feeling the silky texture bend underneath her delicate feet; the whole town looked like a floating, shallow sea. She smiled contentedly to herself. This would be a day she would never forget. With the feel of the soft, Spring breeze warm against her bare shoulders and the scent of blooming flowers mingled with the smell of ocean, she knew it would linger on in her memory for at least several years to come.

"Father, when will breakfast be ready?" Riddel asked Lord Viper. "I'm becoming quite hungry."

"A few minutes, at least." he replied. "Shall we go back up to the manor or shall I have it sent down?"

Riddel smiled kindly at her daddy while finding a Bellflower which had been caught between a crack in the wall. She lifted it as gently as she could and placed it between her fingers. "Would it be too much to have it sent down here? I would like to look around some more."

"No trouble at all." Viper replied.

Riddel walked further into the lushly decorated city, admiring the view of the ocean from the top of the stairs to where Lord Viper's statue stood. She moved slowly towards it, finding the railing with both of her hands, looking out at the sandy beaches and the waves which moved rhythmically upon them.

"Miss Riddel." came a voice beside her. Karsh, too, took his place at the railing while looking down on her with love.

"Karsh, what are you doing up so early?" she asked softly. "You know you could have slept in, don't you? Can you not sleep, then? I don't blame you; it's all very exciting, isn't it? This is the first festival we've had since the last, a year to this day, to be exact."

Karsh nodded. He darted his eyes back and forth, back and forth to Riddel and to the sea. Riddel's purple mane danced around her as the wind picked up speed; it resembled a frayed cloth of fine silk, with each strand curling up over the other, rising above her head and curving with the weight of the wind.

"A few more hours and this whole city will be filled to capacity." Riddel spoke, her voice sounding both dreamy and distant. "Smells of rich food, sounds of merry laughter; I wonder why we don't have many more of these festivals. Perhaps we should?" She looked over to where Karsh stood with the question lingering in her eyes. "I know it was a lot of planning, but it wasn't all for naught, right? I believe this day will be something special."

Karsh nodded in reply. He found the atmosphere getting heavy with sudden awkwardness. His mind wandered back to bed; he could be laying there, sleeping peacefully, but where would he rather be? With his Miss Riddel, or in a comfortable bed? Both sounded so damn tempting.. Bed meant sleeping next to Glenn again. He wanted to be in-

Riddel giggled. "Poor thoughts kept from me? Karsh, it's not like you. Remember after the portal's closed? We'd sit here, talking all day, reliving the past and wondering what the future would hold for us. Now.." She hung her head low. "You don't talk as much. Maybe it's become a bit tiresome to you?"

"No, no, Miss Riddel!" Karsh replied hastily. "Not at all tiresome." He was having to part the ocean of words that leapt inside his head to find exactly what he wanted to say. "It's just that, with this celebration and all, I've been pretty worn out. Not that I didn't enjoy planning and plotting, but it's more than I'm used to, you know? Maybe afterwards we can talk again. You choose a place and I'll follow."

"Very well.. How about Arni? We haven't been down there in a long time. Who knows what we may find there." She huddled close to him as a sudden gust of cold air from the sea blew upon her. "Maybe we can help Schala/Kid in her search for the dimensional distortion, if it really exists anymore.. How would you like to see everyone else? They've all forgotten by now, I'm sure.."

"Let's be hopeful that they haven't." Karsh replied.

Riddel smiled up at him. "Yeah. Let us remain optimistic. Tomorrow might bring us another adventure or two, floating on this.. Blasted.. Cold.. WIND.. Ugh!" She shivered again.

"Shall we return to the manor, Lady Riddel?"

"No, no." she answered Karsh. "I am fine. Just a bit chilly out here, isn't it?"

Glenn threw on his clothes and tied his boots, noticing that a crowd had gathered throughout all of Termina. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him; smells of foods and liquors drifted on the breeze; his stomach rumbled restlessly as the scent of food reached it. He was scared that he was late for the opening of the concession stands, or worse; he'd missed the chance to spend a little time with Karsh and Lady Riddel.

"I'll take two orders of Squid Gut Pasta, please." he asked a vender as he laid 200 gil on the counter. He grabbed at the two steaming, individually wrapped plates and made his way through a wall of colorfully dressed people to where Lord Viper and his daughter stood.

"Glenn!" Riddel exclaimed as she saw him darting through the rows of folk. "For me? That's very kind of you."

Actually, it had been for Karsh, but it would be rude to deny her a plate of one of her favorite dishes. Glenn nodded meekly as Riddel helped herself to one of the orders.

"Where is Karsh at?" Glenn asked, having to shout as the crowd increased their volume in yells.

"He's somewhere off in town." Riddel replied. "Don't go yet! The Magical Dreamers are about to perform! Oh look! Kid's here!" She waved at a blonde dot at the entrance of Termina. Glenn squinted through the sunlight to see a very formal-dressed Kid and a partied-up Leena.

"Really, I have to go. I need to speak with him." Glenn forced the words, one after the other, as he tore away from Riddel's grasp. She watched him in dismay as he left the plaza and disappeared into the crowd.

"One, two.. Three.. Damn petals.." Karsh sat against the white, stone wall of Termina, fingering through a Bellflower with thoughts of how he'd present his wish to Miss Riddel. If he asked her to marry him, what would she say? What would General Viper say, as well? It bothered him to think of her gentle smile curving slowly upside down, or, if Viper was displeased at the idea, a long lecture on how a knight should behave. He didn't like thinking about it, but what else was he to do? He was madly in love with her.

_She still loves Dario, Karsh_, he told himself. _She could never love you. You're pathetic.. You'd be better off alone, after all; who in their right mind would develop any type of feeling towards you, the brute, the insensitive bastard?_ He suddenly smiled. _Great, I'm feelin' sorry for myself. Screw this!_ He cocked the Bellflower above his head and threw it into the twirling, blue waters below. Did he have the courage to ask her? Now? Of all days? She was so looking forward to a nice, joyous day in Termina, and he might be ruining it all. And yet, another part of him felt drawn to someone else; it was killing him to admit it. He kept forcing it out of his mind, over and over again, but-

"Karsh?" came a voice from behind, rousing him from his thoughts. "Why are you down here? Should you not be with Miss Riddel, keeping her company?"

It was Glenn. The sight of him sobered up his obnoxious pity and filled him with joy, or a sudden ache, he wasn't sure which one it was. He had a beautiful, soft face; _Ag, Karsh, man, keep it out, dammit._

"I'll be right up, Glenn." He patted the warm stone beside him. "Come 'ere."

Glenn gave a short nod before traveling over to the place where Karsh sat. He looked up into the older, young man's eyes and felt his insides tremble momentarily. He couldn't stand looking at him that way; he just didn't understand it!

"I got a dilemma, Glenn. It didn't matter a few days ago, but it does now, and it's damn confusing." Karsh looked over to the young man with a kind, searching smile, one that gave Glenn a shudder of pleasure through his body. "See, I love Riddel, with all my heart, but.. I don't know if she feels the same way about me. I wanna ask her somethin' important.. But.. There's someone else I'm starting to feel something for, too."

"Who?" asked Glenn in an attempt to sound casual, mildly interested.

"Well, it's a secret. Both can go two ways; I could tell Riddel I adore her, give her a ring and ask her to be with me forever, or.. I could go the other route, ask the other person if they feel the same way, and take things from there."

Glenn felt confused. "How can you love two people at once? I did not think it was possible."

"Me neither. Damn, it's so confusin', you know? I'm torn.. I guess it shouldn't surprise me, as it was bound to happen sooner or later. You can keep denyin' stuff, over and over again, but it all comes out, towards the end, doesn't it? Glenn.. I.."

"Yeah..?"

"Glenn.. I think.. I'm in-"

He reached out his hand very suddenly as if to say "take it, Glenn, please take it. C'mon, take it.. Now.." Then, he pulled it back, before Glenn could raise his own.

"I want to know if you think I should ask Riddel to marry me." Karsh continued, feeling a wave of horror wash him over at the stoic appearance of Glenn's face, _or is it really stoic, he thought. Maybe he didn't catch it. He's not the same.. He doesn't understand what I'm sayin, dammit!_

"Karsh, you cannot!" Glenn blurted. "I cannot let you do this.. I just can't."

Karsh felt a surge of strange, undescribable joy flow through him. "Why not, Glenn?" he asked breathlessly.

"Because.. Because.."

Karsh felt his fingers reach out again. _Take them, Glenn, please take them._ He trembled slightly as Glenn's own began a steady rise, when-

"Hey, you two! I have been looking every where for you!" Riddel peered around the bend with a smile lighting up her beautiful face. "What are you doing? Let's go look around some!"

"A-alright!" Karsh said hastily. _You're such an idiot_, he told himself, _letting that get the best of you. Riddel would return your feelings better than _he _would. At least you got some sort of chance with her._

"I guess.." Glenn, too, said. His fingers had almost touched Karsh's; he was certain Karsh

was conflicted because of_ him_. It scared him a little bit, made him want to burst into tears, lose his prided control over a man, _over a man!_

He smiled at the two as if nothing happened and walked along with them towards the center of the celebration.


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing and Having

**MORTAL FLAW**

Chapter IV:

Celebration Part Two: _Knowing and Having_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter was really hard to write; strange thing is, as I write this, I just released chapter III the day before; I'm already finished with it.

This might conclude it, I'm not sure. I think it can go any way now. I really wanted to include the want and desire that we have as human beings when it comes to someone else; it might be a bit.. much.. but I think it's on the right track. It's one of those chapters that made me sigh in sadness and in happiness within the same sitting!

Edit: Ok, I corrected the "Riddel"'s, lol.

* * *

_Look at me. Look at me. C'mon, look at me.. Meet my eyes. Lift 'em.. Please.. God, you're so beautiful.. The way you sit there, head down, pouting ever so slightly.. I wish you'd look at me a little. No! Don't look down anymore; look at ME. I wish I could take your face in my hands, rub your cheeks carelessly, kiss them, kiss away the doubt.. Nah, that's corny, isn't it? Baby, what do you see? Why are you moving your thumbs one over the other, one over the other, one over the other, over and over again? I wanna take your hand in mine and move my own over it, fingers through fingers, intertwined.. Why are you starin' down still? Quit starin' down! Stare at me.. Get your eyes up and look at me a little, so I can view the colors, take in the sight.. God, your bottom lip is so full.. You keep sighing.. Tell me what's wrong.. I can't stand seeing you so perplexed.._

_

* * *

_

"Aren't the festivities absolutely gorgeous?" Riddel asked the two young men sitting on each side of her as she ate from a pink, paper cup, spoon digging into layers of pale-orange cheese, folding over the bits of seared Beeba flesh which surrounded the seasoned Heckran meat like a blanket. "All that planning.. Isn't it nice to see your own handiwork undergo realization, become three dimensional? These people have not had a good reason to celebrate lately.. Everything is so peaceful.. It is such a pleasure to give them a reason." She smiled sweetly up at Karsh who returned it in turn. However, the smile had a puzzlement to it, seemed almost distant. Riddel frowned. "You are doing it again, Karsh. Tell me; what's troubling you as of late?"

_If I told her, she wouldn't understand_, he thought, so he smiled in return as if he was clueless to what she was going on about. "Why d'you ask, Lady Riddel? Everything's great. Better than I thought it'd be."

Riddel gasped. "Why, Karsh! You believed it would be awful, did you not? Do not lie! I can see you did!"

_I'm glad she can't see into my mind_. "Nahhh! I knew it'd go good. Really, I did! Really..!" He caught Glenn cradling his head in his hands; he was obviously deep in thought. "Hey, buddy. You ok over there?" And there went his heart, dropping into his stomach like a hard, lumpy stone. Buddy! That word was tormenting him.. It was excessively distant, not passionate, very commonplace.. It did not sum up his feelings that poured water-like through his body. Not at all.

Glenn shrugged without bothering to look up from his place. Karsh felt the ache pass through him again. _Glenn... Don't tell me you've forgotten what happened a few minutes earlier.. You couldn't have! Not now.. I.. God, that's so damn weird to think.. Gahh! Weird!_

"Say something, sir Glenn!" Riddel teased with her softest, most soothing voice. "We are here for you if there is anything you need." She laid her delicate, pale fingers upon the young man's shoulder. "Did you hear me? El Nido to Glenn.. He's not answering me, Karsh."

Karsh felt the stone drop again, harder this time. Glenn.. What was he thinking right then and there? Why did he look so.. _Oh, Glenn! Say something, dammit!_

_

* * *

_

_You don't know me as well as you thought.. I do not want you and her to marry.. I love you too much to let that happen..Why do I interfere? I just cannot stand the way you look at her.. I have never felt this way about anyone else before.. To have you hold my hand like that, for you to put your head against mine and smile your sweet, goofy grin, for me and not for her.. It hurts.. It hurts so bad. I know you better than she does, do I not? You and I, and Dario, were best friends during childhood.. I may have only been his little brother, but.. I always admired you. Always thought of you as some.. White Knight, a hero.. When I grew older, yes.. as mine.. You, belonging to me and me only.. Me, belonging to you, and you only.. All of me.. All of you.. Every bit and piece.. I cannot believe I am JUST coming to terms with these feelings. You feel the same, do you not? You held out your hand, your rough, scarred fingers hardened by years of swordplay.. Your eyes were filled with so much... longing? Pain? What was it? Tell me.. Hold me hard against you, and let me hold you.._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Glenn.. Hey! Wait up already!"

Glenn found himself resting against the smooth, cold rail outside what used to be his quarters, looking over the deep, blue El Nido sea. He had been lost in thought when Karsh had seen him there; now, his mind was blank, worrisome, a bit tired.

"Glenn.." Karsh stood before him, hands on his own knees, panting. "We gotta talk.."

"About what?" Glenn asked with a flat tone; had he attempted normal, there would have been a note of sorrow in it. "What is there to discuss? You want my blessing, do you not? Well, you have it.."

"No.." Karsh replied as he stared deeply into the young mans eyes. "No, that ain't it at all.. Glenn, I wanna know why you said what you said.. Why can't you let me marry Riddel?" Karsh moved a little closer; he did not dare get as near as his body will him to be. "Glenn-"

"It is nothing. I was only surprised, that's all."

"I don't believe that. You gotta have somethin' else to say to me." Karsh's fingers trembled as they reached out to rest on the boys shoulder. "Tell me.. Whatever you have to say.. Let it out.. Spill your heart.."

Glenn bit back tears and turned to look at the purple headed man, who eye's were kind, searching. He leaned further against the rail while watching him, his head bowed slightly. He was having a horrible time searching for words to say.. What could he do now? He was cornered, he couldn't get away; Karsh had to know now.. Oh Karsh.. He breathed in deeply, closed his eyes, and opened them when ready.

"How long have we known each other? All these years and you've been waiting for Riddel to take notice in you, in some other way than friendship. So, naturally, what happens? She falls in love with my brother, does she not?" Glenn smiled weakly at Karsh's pained expression. "Let me ask you one question..Among those two people, who do you care for the most?"

Karsh closed his eyes this time. _You_, he thought. _You.. Riddel- she's a dream, a fascination of mine, and I could never have her.. But could I ever have you? If I can, how much will you give me in turn? I love you.. I've been striving for Riddel, but when I look it dead in the face, when the feeling is presented to me, you're all I see.. I want you so bad, it kills me._

"Honestly," the older man replied, "the other. I do love Riddel, don't get me wrong. I always have. She's amazing; everything she does sparks my interest. Her way of speaking is extremely beautiful, her face.. God, her face is like a damn angel. Marriage is something I've told myself to go towards when it comes to her.. I've been set, even when she and Dario were gonna.." Karsh laughed angrily. "But.. Then there's the other part of me.. The part which pulls against Riddel, which drags me to-" He bit his lip in fear, feeling them tremble over his pearly whites. Oh shit, was he gonna say it? _Naw, I can't! I just can't, dammit!_

"Karsh..!"

"Glenn.. I.. If I tell you this, you gotta promise me not to be.. displeased, at least in front of me. If you can't bear it, then dammit, tell me now.. So I can spear myself the shame.."

"Karsh, I... I.."

Karsh held out his hand once more. "I love you."

"That.. That can't be.." Riddel whispered. "I don't believe it.."

The two young men turned to face the intruder who'd been spying on them whose eyes were filled with shock, wonder, whatever it was.

"Karsh.. This is.. I'm so happy for you!" She smiled though the sadness was apparent. "I am a bit.. stunned. I never thought you would swing in that winds direction."

"Riddel.."

"No.. I do admit, I was developing something else when it came to you and me, but.. You know my resolve. I want to find Dario.. So, this is a blessing in disguise.. At least, I'm willing to believe it is so."

Karsh let his hand drop back to his thigh. He'd admitted it. It was supposed to feel exhilarating, wasn't it? That's the first step to acknowledging your difference, and yet.. He felt like Riddel had ripped out his heart and stomped on it, leaving it there on the ground in a bloody mess. He turned to Glenn who, too, had let his own hand drop back down. What was he supposed to do now?

"Karsh.. I love you, too..!" Glenn whispered breathlessly. "What shall we-"

The purple headed man turned his face away from the younger man. He needed time to grieve, dammit.

"Karsh?" Riddel asked. "Why are you so silent? Take Glenn's hand. Here." She stepped in between the two as if her being there would help the silence die away. "Give me your-"

"Riddel, please. I just.. I gotta think for a second."

* * *

_Dammit, man, what the hell's wrong with you? Why are you sittin' here, crying about a woman? He's waitin' for you.. He wants you to go to him, take him in your arms, kiss him hard, rough, and make love to him. What are doin'? Whining over worthless, childhood fantasies.. Get with it, man.. C'mon, snap out of it! He needs you more than she does.. He lost his brother years back, he needs someone to love him, he doesn't have anyone else.. Why aren't you there? Get off your ass and go to him.. Please, legs, quit trembling.. Eyes, quit floodin'.. Hands, stop shaking already! Let it all go.. I.. I.._

"Karsh.."

"Glenn..?"

"Get up."

"I.. I just can't.."

"Please get up.. Karsh, here."

"It's ok now.. I love you.. I love you.. Here.."

"Don't stop kissin' me, Glenn.."

"I won't."

"You swear to god?"

"Yeah, I swear."

"Glenn.. I _need _you."

"I need you as well.."

"I can't stand.."

"Karsh.. Try.."

"I can't.. Glenn.. You're so warm, so beautiful.."

"Get ahold of yourself!"

"I love you.."

"I know that already! They're waiting for us.."

"What's happenin'?"

"Do you not remember, love?"

"No, babe.. I can't remember anything right now.. Only you and your lips.. Damn, don't stop kissin' me.."

"Ok.. Here, let me hold you."

"Don't you need me to hold you?"

"What..?"

"Don't you want me to be strong for you?"

"We can be strong for each other."

"Alright.. What's happenin' that we're needed?"

"Speech."

"I don't care about all that.. Get me inside.. I wanna show you something.."

"Oh, Karsh.."

* * *

"So?" Karsh smiled over to his lover. "Was it good?"

"Very.. Amazing.. I have never experienced anything so.."

"Mmm. You like it when I do this for you, don't you?"

Glenn laughed to himself. He took hold of the hand offered and kissed it lovingly. "I do.. You know I do.."

"Shall I do it again? Is it what you want?"

"Isn't it everything a man wants, love?"

Glenn smiled as Karsh laid another plate steaming plate of Squid Gut Pasta in front of him.

"Hope you can stomach seconds!"

* * *

The rest of the festival was spent in utter silence. Karsh held Glenn close to him on Termina port, overlooking the stars which bloomed eternally in the summer sky. He smiled down at him; he belonged to him.. There was nothing that was gonna snatch him away.

"Karsh..?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"When we get back to the manor, do you want to share a bed?"

Karsh smiled. Of course he did! What kind of question was that?

"There is only room for one, but I thought.. Maybe.. We could try-"

"You want me to make love to you? Glenn, baby, you know I can do that.. I don't think the manor is for us anymore, though. I mean, sure; we're still Dragoons.. But don't you want someplace private? Some place where only we are there?" Karsh hugged the younger man close. "Where we can be as loud as we-"

Glenn poked his lover hard in the ribs. "Be nice, love. I do not wish you to only make love to me; I want to be able to do the same for you, to you.. All of me for all of you."

"Agreed."

The blonde-haired man leaned against him and took in the deep, masculine smell Karsh possessed in abundance. "All I want to do is sleep now.. Why is that..? Why do I just want to fall asleep right here, with you, on this pier?"

"The feeling is mutual.. You in my arms, against the soft, incoming breeze.. Just us.. Just-"

With that, he yawned into his fist and wrapped his arm around Glenn tighter, letting the wind blow across their sleepy, supine bodies.


End file.
